It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Apollon finally returns home after graduating from Zeus' academy, but instead of being happy to be back, rather, he finds himself being plagued with loneliness...a longing. After all, what is the sun without his moon?


**Hello here is an excuse to put off the last chapter of Sun Kissed lol**

 **And yes, I got the title off an Owl City song because I didn't know what else to call it. But it is fitting seeing that Vanilla Twilight is about missing someone.**

* * *

 _The stars lean down to kiss you_  
 _And I lie awake and miss you_  
 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_  
 _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
 _But I'll miss your arms around me_  
 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
 _'Cause I wish you were here_

* * *

Apollon is not himself. He hasn't been himself since he returned home to Mount Olympus.

They were able to graduate and return home without a problem but somehow...Apollon doesn't feel as happy as he should be. Even though he was initially brought to that place against his will, he really missed it. He missed the other gods he studied with. He missed Yui. He missed all the fun times they shared at the school.

He missed _him_ , especially.

Tsukito...no, Tsukuyomi. Apollon figures the moon god would abandon that name after they graduated. He no longer has a use for it anyway. But no matter what he's called now, it doesn't change the fact that he occupied almost all of Apollon's thoughts. It was almost unbearable. He could vividly remember the soft lavender hair he'd always lovingly stroke at every opportunity, the way his long, slender fingers fit the spaces between Apollon's fingers so perfectly.

Six months was a blink of an eye for a god, but without Tsukito, it felt like an eternity to Apollon. He spent days and many sleepless nights longing to hold the moon god in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He wonders if the other god is thinking of him with the same yearning as he is. When Tsukito spent his nights watching over the moon, did Apollon ever cross his thoughts at all?

The usually cheerful and bubbly sun god being in this kind of depressive state for an extended period of time scared the other gods a little. They hadn't seen a sunny day in months. They tried to bring Apollon out of it, but it was all to no avail.

All he wanted was his Tsukito back. He wanted to see Tsukito's rare gentle smile that he only did for him. He wanted to hear Tsukito lovingly say his name, even if it's just one more time. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did it bring them together only to tear them apart again?

At the very least, Apollon should be thankful Tsukito was very much alive and well, unlike so many of his previous lovers. But still, being so far apart from him was almost just as painful. Is this what humans called a long-distance relationship?

* * *

Apollon returns to his realm after spending another day of listlessly going about his usual god duties.

He tried to keep himself busy to get his mind off of things, but it clearly wasn't helping as the Muses pointed out. Even the songs he played on his lyre were too depressing even for them.

But something felt odd in his realm. He feels another presense here. He thought it was Artemis or Dionysus barging in again, but it didn't feel like any of the other Greek gods now that he thinks about it.

A little white blur catches his eye and it seemed to be coming towards him. As it came closer, Apollon realizes that it was a little white rabbit with red and white collar. This rabbit seems all too familiar somehow. Wait...

"Usamaro? Usamaro, it's you, right?" Apollon crouched down to pet the rabbit on the head, "What are you doing here?"

Immediately after he asked, Usamaro hopped off somewhere else, stopping only to signal Apollon to follow him by wiggling his ear. Apollon ran after the rabbit through his realm. He could feel his heart racing. The presense he felt and the fact that Usamaro was here...it can't be!

Apollon chased Usamaro for what seemed like miles. The rabbit led him to the one of the farthest corners of his realm, where there was a waterfall that flooded into a small pool. There was a figure dressed in black and white crouching towards the edge of the pond, absentmindedly swirling his hand around into the water.

This had to be an illusion of some sort...but there was no mistaking it. Silky lilac hair, calm golden eyes...it was him. It was really him.

The moon god stood up and turned around to greet Apollon with a smile, "Hello."

"Tsuki-Tsuki..." Apollon was just so overwhelmed, he couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes, "Tsuki-Tsuki!"

As fast as he could, he ran towards Tsukito and threw his arms around him. "You're here. Oh my gosh, you're really here. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Yes, I am here." Tsukito took Apollon by the hand and moved it so that it was caressing his face, "And you're not dreaming."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, what else?"

"No, I mean how did you even get here?"

"Amaterasu got tired of me sulking around because apparently I was making him depressed, so he negotiated with Zeus to give me special permission to come Mount Olympus as I please." Tsukito explains, "Just as long as I come back to carry on with my duties."

"Oh, how are things with him, by the way? How is Take-Take?" Apollon asked.

"Susanoo is well, Susanoo. Amaterasu and I are on much better terms now, considering he went out of his way to let me see you."

Apollon makes a mental note to thank his fellow sun god later. He really owed him now. "I'm just...so happy you're here."

Tsukito smiles softly, stroking Apollon's cheek. "Yes, I know. I've missed you terribly."

Their faces inched closer until their lips met. Tsukito felt himself relax in Apollon's arms. The feel of Apollon's lips on his...he felt like he was home where he belonged. With his beloved sun god.

"Oh my goodness, there's so much I want to talk about! There's so much I want to show you!"

"Well, that's what I came for." Tsukito offered his hand to Apollon, "I want you to show me your world."

* * *

Apollon certainly had a lot to show Tsukito. First, they took their mortal forms so that they could explore freely wthout alarming any of the humans. Apollon took Tsukito to Delos, because he really wanted him to see his birthplace. The island was considered sacred so it was mostly uninhabited and thus, very quiet. Wandering through the various temples and sanctuaries dedicated to Apollon was enjoyable in it's own right. Then there was Delphi, where Apollon's oracle was. Apollon spent most of the time rambling on about how he defeated Python to claim this place as his sanctuary. He was worried he was boring his lover with these stories but from the looks of it, Tsukito seemed to be so enamored with every word that came out of his mouth.

They return to Mount Olympus so that Apollon could introduce Tsukito to everyone. It was...quite an experience to say the least. A lot of them wouldn't look twice at Tsukito, rolling their eyes as Apollon brought home yet another lover. But there were others that took a mild interest in the Japanese god.

Zeus was still the same even after they graduated from his academy. Tsukito still resented him to some degree. He did kidnap him and his brother after all. But at the same time, if it weren't for Zeus, he would've never met Apollon in the first place.

Zeus' wife, Hera...well, Tsukito was entirely convinced part of the reason Zeus created the academy was to get away from her. Hera seemed to despise Apollon, so by extension, his lover. She looked down on Tsukito coldly, clearly not appreciating a Japanese god trespassing in her domain. Despite Tsukito's stoic nature, even she managed to send chills up his spine.

Dionysus was still laidback as ever. It relieved Tsukito to see another familiar face. But he has come to learn that Dionysus spent less time being sober than when he was the school. The only reason Tsukito could sense him in the first place was the smell of alcohol coming from a mile away.

Tsukito formed an odd friendship with Athena. She was a very analytical person who wasn't much for words...or expressing her emotions, really. Actually, Tsukito figured out exactly why they got along so well.

Now Tsukito was following Apollon through the woods. Apollon kept insisting that Tsukito meet his twin sister, another moon deity. Unfortunately, they had to go through the trouble of wandering through a dense forest just to find her.

"Ah! There she is!" Apollon yells, waving his arms in the air. "Arte!"

Artemis looks up from the arrows she was sharpening, her face turning sour when she saw her twin, "Oh, it's just you...what do you want?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh no, not again." Artemis sighs in exasperation, "Alright, who's the unlucky girl or boy?"

Tsukito steps forward, "Hello. I am Tsukuyomi."

Artemis just stared blankly at Tsukito for a few moments before she burst out laughing, "Holy shit, Apollon, I know you're desperate, but I didn't think you're desperate enough to go for another god from a different pantheon. " She struggled to form coherent words in between her laughing fits, "I mean, he's cute as hell, but really? You've hit rock bottom, Little Bro."

"Sis, stop laughing!" Apollon whines.

Artemis does not cease her laughter, rather, she laughed even harder, "Hey, at least this one doesn't die as easily. I would hate for you to have to add a new variety of moon flowers in your garden."

"Okay, that was unnecessary. Completely unnecessary." Apollon huffs, "Fine if you're just going to stand there and laugh at me, then I guess we have no reason to stay. Come on, Tsuki-Tsuki."

"No no, wait. At least let me get to know him. It's not everyday I get to meet another moon deity."

"Wow, that's the first time you've ever been interested in any of my lovers."

Artemis presses a finger to her brother's lips, "Shut up, you. I'm talking to your boyfriend."

Tsukito let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He didn't know what the moon goddess would think of him, but he was glad she was in fact interested in him. "Of course, what would you like to know?"

"Well...what do you do as the Japanese god of the moon?" Artemis asked. "I mean, is it all that different from what I do?"

"My duty is to watch the moon...basically. Actually yes, that's essentially it."

"Wow...I don't know if I want to say that you have it easy or that really sucks." Artemis said, "I mean pulling the moon into the sky isn't all that exciting either, but damn, at least I have hunting to balance that out."

"No, that's all I did...and that's all I thought I was good for." Tsukito replied, "But then Zeus took me to the school and I met Apollon. It wasn't exactly the best circumstance, but I think I've changed for the better because of it."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I knew Zeus kinda does whatever he fucking pleases, but I didn't think it was to the extent of kidnapping a bunch of gods and shoving them into a school. Aw man, I actually kinda want to see that..."

"Maybe you should've come to the school with me." Apollon said, "Come to think of it, why did he only bring one of us?"

"Because I have my shit together, unlike you."

Tsukito tried to supress a laugh, "She's not wrong..."

"Aww, Tsuki-Tsuki, you're bullying me too?" Apollon clings onto Tsukito's arm with a childish pout, "How mean. I thought you loved me. Had it all been lies?" His eyes roll back in a theatrical faint as he collapsed against Tsukito's shoulder.

"You are ridiculous...and heavy." Tsukito laughs at his lover's over the top behavior.

Apollon giggles with a cheeky grin, "But you love ridiculous me."

Tsukito presses a small kiss against the tip of Apollon's nose, "That I do."

"Ugh wow, you two are sappier than I thought. Gross."

"You're just jealous." Apollon teases his sister, kissing Tsukito's cheek just to spite her.

"Uh, no I'm not. You always seem to forget the whole "virgin goddess" thing." Artemis rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I met with Mom earlier. She said she was going to come visit you in case you wanna go head back to your domain to introduce her to your boyfriend." Artemis said. A mischievous grin spread on her face, "But if not, if Tsukuyomi is interested in embarassing stories about Apollon, I fucking got you."

"Okay, you know what? Let's go see Mama right now. Alright, see you later, Sis!" Apollon laughs nervously as quickly ushers Tsukito away before Artemis could say anything more.

"Is it really that bad?" Tsukito asked.

There was a long moment of silence, Apollon's expression turning grim, "I feel like you wouldn't look at me the same way if she told you anything..."

* * *

They rush back to Apollon's domain and sure enough, they were greeted by a goddess who was apparently Apollon's mother.

She smiled warmly when she caught sight of her son. Now that Tsukito notices, Apollon has his mother's smile...or rather, he has his mother's everything. The resemblance was really uncanny. They hadn't formally met yet, but Tsukito internally thanks her for creating such a beautiful man.

Apollon gasps, "Mama!" He ran over to her, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Hello, my child." Leto chuckles as she returns Apollon's hug. "Have you been well?"

Tsukito quietly observes as they begin chatting excitedly. He was so amazed by the stark contrast between Apollon's relationship with his mother and his relationship with Zeus.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Apollon call out to him, "Tsuki-Tsuki, come here!"

Words seemed to have escaped Tsukito's mind in that moment. Meeting Apollon's mother felt like such an honor, he had no idea how make a good first impression. All he could do was bow politely to her.

"Oh, you must be Tsukuyomi."

"You know of me?" Tsukito asked.

"My boy never stops talking about you." Leto said with a laugh, "I must say, I found it strange that he chose to take a Japanese deity as his lover, but now that I've met you, I can see why."

"I know, right? Isn't he great, Mama? Isn't he?" Apollon wraps his arm around Tsukito's shoulders, showering his face with kisses.

Tsukito gently nudges Apollon's face away, "Stop, not in front of your mother."

"It's fine. He's always like this. I'm just happy Apollon found someone that makes him happy. It's been a while since I've seen him like this." Leto said, "Now Tsukuyomi, tell me honestly, do you truly love Apollon?"

"Yes, of course I do." Tsukito answers with absolute certainty.

"Alright, I'm just making sure. I do trust you, Tsukuyomi, don't get me wrong. It's just that don't think I can stand to sit through Apollon crying to me about his relationship problems." Leto quickly glances at her son, "No offense, love."

"Don't worry, Mama. Tsuki-Tsuki won't hurt me, I promise."

"Yes, I can assure you, I take my commitments very seriously. But it's good that you're concerned about your son's well being. You're a very kind mother, Leto."

"Well, I try to be. Since that fool Zeus isn't going to raise him." Leto shakes her head with a sigh, "How about you? What was your mother like?"

"Actually, I never had a mother. I was born from Izanagi's right eye. I mean, I suppose Izanami would count but she's in Yomi..."

There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly, Tsukito felt Leto's arms around him in a practically bone-crushing hug. "Child, you need to marry my son right now."

"Ah, but we hadn't reached that point in our relationship yet." Now Tsukito knows where Apollon got his knack for tactile intimacy as well...

"I don't care, I want to be your mother!"

Tsukito found himself unable to supress a smile. In his life of solitude, he never really considered things such as family. Yes, he learned how to value his relationship with his brothers, but the idea of parental love was foreign to him. Leto has just met him and already wants to treat him like she's her own child. The thought made a warm feeling bubble up in Tsukito's chest.

"I will consider it, then." Tsukito finally said, a faint blush creeping up his face.

"Yes!" Leto practically squeals with excitement, "I'll be waiting for that wedding invitation~"

"Mama stop, you're embarassing him."

"I'm your mother, that's my job." Leto said, pinching Apollon's cheek, "Oh well, I might as well leave you boys alone before I decide to embarrass you any further."

"Aww, okay. It was good to see you, Mama!" Apollon grabs onto Tsukito's hand, "Come on, we can walk on the beach if you'd like."

Tsukito nodded, "Sounds good."

"Oh, Tsukuyomi."

"Ah, yes?" Tsukito stops, feeling his hand slip out of Apollon's grasp as the latter continues walking.

"Please take good care of my boy. He's very fragile on the inside, but he has a lot of love to give. I hope you know how much you mean to him if all that love is focused on you."

"Yes, I know." Tsukito smiles fondly at the thought, "He's given me more love than I deserve. I really don't know how to thank him for all he's done for me."

"I think...having you by his side is enough for him."

"Tsuki-Tsuki, come on!" Apollon calls out to him.

"I'm coming." Tsukito rushes over to Apollon's side, replacing his hand into Apollon's. He looks back for a brief moment, only to see Leto had already left.

* * *

Tsukito remembers reading that walks on the beach are supposed to be romantic but...actually, this is quite awkward. Despite the calming sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, Apollon was silent the whole time. He seems to be so deep in thought, now that Tsukito notices.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh! Nothing,really..." Apollon responded, "It's just...I'm sorry that meeting my family wasn't exactly a pleasant experience."

Tsukito shook his head, "No, it's fine. The gods back in Takamagahara are the same, so I'm quite used to it. I'm glad at least some of them like me."

They didn't say anything to each other for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves.

"Tsuki-Tsuki...were you serious?"

"About what?"

"When my mother told you to marry me...you weren't serious, right?"

Tsukito turns his face away, not giving Apollon an answer. After a moment, Apollon decides not to push the issue any further, but he still felt a little uneasy about it. "Come, I think Artemis is getting ready to pull the moon into the sky. I can let you stay the night if you'd like."

"Alright." Tsukito replied, taking Apollon by the hand.

"I wish it didn't have to be just one night. I want to be selfish and keep you here forever." Apollon sighs wistfully.

"I wouldn't mind that. I would neglect my duties and run away from Takamagahara for you."

"Tsuki-Tsuki, don't do that. Please, don't do that. I know you're not serious. You're too committed to your duty to do that."

"I know. It was just a thought." Tsukito said, "I can still see you during the day, though. And also Amaterasu said you're more than welcome to come to Takamagahara. I'm sure he would like having another sun god around."

Apollon's eyes lit up, "I would love to! I would absolutely love to! Ahhh, I get to see Take-Take again!"

"If you really wanted to see him, you should go to your uncle's domain then."

"Wait, what?"

"He's been going there quite often, actually." Tsukito said, "He never tells me what he does there, but it's not hard to guess."

"...Okay, I think I'd rather not find Take-Take in my uncle's realm, thank you. That is not a mental image I need to have." Apollon laughs nervously.

* * *

As the skies darkened and Artemis was going about her duty, Apollon took Tsukito back to his palace. The sun god was so insistent in treating Tsukito like he lives here. It's not like Tsukito minded the treatment at all. In all honesty, he liked being spoiled by his boyfriend.

What Tsukito has come to discover, Apollon has a room in his home where he hoards instruments. "Hoard" was probably an understatement. The walls were decorated with all kinds of instruments from different cultures and time periods. He would say Apollon was a little too extra, but then again, he is the god of music after all. This kind of thing shouldn't be surprising.

A few songs on the lyre later, they finally decide to retire to Apollon's bedroom. Only...neither of them really intended to sleep.

Apollon grabbed Tsukito by the shoulders and pinned him roughly against a wall. He closes the space between them, forcing their lips together in such a feverish manner. It was like the both of them had forgotten how to breathe.

"I can't wait any longer. I want you so bad." He says in a deep, husky voice.

Tsukito gently presses their foreheads together, "Then have me."

Apollon captured his lips once more. Their minds were fogged in a haze as they were getting drunk off the sweet taste of each other's lips. Tsukito's hand cupped Apollon's waist to pull him closer; his other wandered along Apollon's body before managing to slip under the sheet. Apollon let out a groan when Tsukito's cool fingers brushed against his half-hard erection. Tsukito gently strokes it, stopping a few times to give it a light squeeze.

But after a while Tsukito decides that the piece of cloth hindered him too much. His fingers fiddled with the pins that held it up until they came undone with ease. The sheet fell from Apollon's waist and quietly hit the floor to be forgotten.

Tsukito took hold of Apollon's shoulders, gently nudging him towards the bed. Feeling this sudden surge of assertiveness, Tsukito roughly shoves Apollon onto the bed. The sun god was caught off guard for a moment, but wasn't given enough time to process anything as Tsukito straddled him and pinned him onto the bed. Apollon's eyes were wide with surprise and his long hair was splayed out like a golden halo, some of it even falling off the edge of the bed.

"Hmm, I change my mind." Tsukito said, "All of you belongs to me tonight."

Apollon stared blankly at his lover for a few moments. It wasn't like him to take charge like this...but Apollon was perfectly willing to give his love whatever he wants. He smiled, "Okay. I'm all yours."

Tsukito kisses Apollon, this time a bit more intense and forceful. His sudden boldness made Apollon just feel like he was going to melt. He moaned into the kiss, encouraging Tsukito even further. Tsukito strayed from Apollon's lips, pressing feather light kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He presses his face against the nape of Apollon's neck, inhaling deeply. Apollon smelled like summer rain: earthy, fresh, and warm. It was so intoxicating to Tsukito.

He takes a moment to suck and bite various places along Apollon's neck and collarbone, marking the sun god as his. Apollon placed his hands against Tsukito's chest, gently pushing him off, "At least...let me undress you...uhm..." Apollon eyed Tsukito's very elaborate ensemble several times, but finding himself at a complete loss on where to start.

Tsukito takes note of his lover's confusion and chuckles in amusement, "Here." He took hold of Apollon's hands and guides him through undressing him. The process was excruciatingly slow, but Apollon's excitement escalated as each garment was removed one by one. And honestly, the wait was so worth it. When Apollon finally caught a glimpse of the moon god's nude form, it didn't even matter if he's seen it so many times before, it still managed to take his breath away. He couldn't help but be absolutely mesmerized by Tsukito's lithe figure and his soft, milky skin that was just begging to be touched. Apollon's fingers absentmindedly traced random swirls along Tsukito's chest and down his stomach. He still couldn't believe that such a beautiful and ethereal being was real, he just had to make sure he was. Gods, Apollon adored this man and felt so blessed that he had him as a lover.

"Spread your legs for me, please."

Apollon complies without hesitation, opening his legs enough for Tsukito to settle between them comfortably. Tsukito slides onto his stomach and lowers his head in between Apollon's legs to nip at his inner thighs. The sun god yelped at the first one out of surprise, but with every bite and suck on his skin had Apollon's legs quivering to the point Tsukito had to hold on to them to keep them apart. Once Tsukito had practically every inch of Apollon's thighs covered in tiny red bruises, he decides he's grown bored with them and moves on further up. If Apollon was sensitive enough to be trembling just from this, Tsukito wonders just how far he could take him.

He turns his attention to Apollon's throbbing cock. It was already so painfully hard and leaking with pre-cum, just begging for Tsukito to do something to it. Tsukito gently drags his finger along the underside, feeling it twitch in response to his touch. He then presses feathery light kisses along the shaft, working his way up to the tip. His tongue darts out to lap at the pre-cum and prod at the spot just under the tip which he knew was one of Apollon's sensitive spots.

"Tsuki-Tsuki...please..."

"Please what?" Tsukito stares up at Apollon, his fingers lightly teasing his cock. "I won't know until you tell me."

Apollon's face burned. He knew Tsukito was doing this on purpose, just to hear Apollon beg. If Apollon wasn't so desperate, he would protest, but right now, having Tsukito's mouth on him mattered so much more than his pride.

"P...please..." he whimpers, "...suck me off..."

Tsukito smiles slightly, seemingly satisfied, "Very well."

He wastes no time taking the swollen head into his mouth. He sucks on it softly for a while, wanting to tease his lover for just a while longer. It took so much of Tsukito's willpower to not devour Apollon's cock right then and there. But oh, he missed the taste of it and how heavy it felt on his tongue, his self control quickly went right out the window. He starts bobbing his head, trying to take in as much of Apollon's cock as his mouth would allow him to. It wasn't much as Apollon was pretty huge and Tsukito wasn't quite ready to try deep-throating yet, but Tsukito makes up for it by using his hands to take care of what his mouth couldn't reach.

Apollon could no longer supress any noises coming out of his mouth and Tsukito relished in very single one. The sight of Tsukito's delicate pink lips wrapped around his cock was too much for Apollon to handle. When did Tsukito even get so good at this? Apollon remembers how awkward and sloppy Tsukito's first time sucking him off was. But now the moon god seemed to know how to use his tongue to quickly reduce Apollon to a flustered, moaning mess.

"I..I'm gonna cum, Tsukiii..." Apollon lets out a cry of ecstasy as spasms racked his entire body. Tsukito stayed perfectly still as he let Apollon release in his mouth. He continues to suck gently until he was sure Apollon had let out everything.

"Oh I'm sorry, Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon's face flushed a deep red seeing his own cum drip down the corner of Tsukito's mouth. He offers his hand out to him, "Here, you can spit it out. Spit it out, please."

But Tsukito doesn't. Instead Apollon hears a faint gulping sound. "You...you just swallowed it, didn't you?"

"I didn't want it to go to waste." Tsukito said, licking his lips.

Apollon stares at his lover blankly for a moment, completely amazed at how painfully blunt he could be, even during sex. But still, even that was endearing in it's own little way.

"Do you have any lubricant?"

Tsukito's voice pulls Apollon out of his trace, "Oh...yeah, I do. I do have it." He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs one of the bottles off of it. "It's just oil, really."

"I suppose it'll do. Give it to me."

"Eh? But I thought-"

Tsukito takes the bottle from Apollon's hands, "You don't get to touch me yet. Just watch."

Apollon let out a whine, but doesn't protest any further than that. He said he would let his love do whatever he wants. He just needs to hold out and keep his word. But the more Apollon lingered on the idea, the more he starts to doubt if he would be able to go through with that.

"Apollon." Tsukito's voice called out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Tsukito grabbed Apollon by the chin, tilting his face so that his golden eyes met his, "Look at me. Only look at me."

"O-okay..." Apollon replied in a soft, shaky voice.

Tsukito moves over to another side of the bed, making sure he's facing Apollon. He pops the bottle open and pours a copious amount of oil into the palm of his hand. Apollon watches intently as Tsukito spreads his legs to give him a full view. Tsukito lazily traced around his rim with oiled fingers before inserting two inside himself. He let out a gasp as he pumped his fingers in and out of his tight opening. Of course, after a while, just two fingers were starting to feel so unsatisfying, but he couldn't have Apollon right now. Not yet. He slips in another two fingers with a bit of resistance and discomfort.

Apollon takes hold of his own neglected cock, which had gotten half-hard just from watching Tsukito pleasure himself. He absentmindedly moves his hand with quick strokes, clearly more focused on Tsukito. It was almost hard to believe the dignified moon god Tsukuyomi would be seen with such an erotic expression and his fingers shoved inside himself. Apollon was so glad he got to keep this image to himself. That he was the only one Tsukito would show this side of himself to. But then again, it was entirely Apollon's fault that brought it out in the first place.

Tsukito removes his fingers, his entrance twitching at the sudden emptiness. He waves Apollon's hand away and gives his cock a light squeeze to make sure it was completely hard again. "Are you ready?" He asks.

Apollon didn't have it in him right now to come out with a clear verbal answer, so he simply nodded.

Tsukito takes the bottle again and completely covers Apollon's cock in all the oil that was left in there. He positions himself so that the tip of Apollon's cock was just prodding at his entrance. His gaze never left Apollon's as he slowly sank down on him. Tsukito's strangled cry echoed throughout the room as he felt Apollon stretching him even more than his fingers could ever do. It was a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time it was absolute bliss. He rocks his hips back and forth for a few moments, giving himself a few moments to adjust. He then pulls himself up before dropping back down again, repeating until he's moving at a rapid, steady pace.

Apollon doubts he'll be able to hold out for any longer. The sight of his love riding him and the familiar heat surrounding his cock made him feel dizzy. His mind couldn't bring itself to form a remotely coherent thought as the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted more of Tsukito.

He reached for Tsukito's hand, intertwining their fingers together tightly. With the other, he tangles his fingers in Tsukito's white lock of hair, tugging in it slightly. The moon god whimpers softly in response. Noting this reaction, Apollon drags his fingers through Tsukito's hair repeatedly, relishing in every little groan that came out of his mouth. Even the most beautiful song could never rival his lover's sounds of pleasure.

After a while, Apollon notes how Tsukito's pace was slowing down, his breaths becoming more labored and uneven. "Are you getting tired, Tsuki-Tsuki?"

"Yes..." But he couldn't stop now. Not when the both of them haven't cum yet.

Apollon takes a hold of Tsukito's hips, effectively keeping him still. "Don't...wear yourself out, okay? I'll take it from here."

Tsukito could do nothing but nod in agreement. As much as he didn't want Apollon to take care of everything again, he was happy he was worried enough about his well-being to do so.

Keeping Tsukito firmly in place, Apollon begins thrusting his hips upwards at a rapid pace. His cock was repeatedly assaulting that bundle of nerves deep inside Tsukito, making the moon god scream. It didn't even matter if all of Mount Olympus heard him. They were so lost in their own little world right now.

Apollon could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he was getting really close. With one last jerk of Apollon's hips, he finally let himself go. Stars danced in his vision as he came deep inside Tsukito, filling him to the point some of his cum leaked out and ran down Tsukito's legs. Tsukito came not long after. His body spasms as thick white ribbons spilled all over Apollon's stomach.

"Are you okay, Tsuki-Tsuki?" Apollon asked, panting heavily.

Tsukito relaxes his body, letting himself fall forward until his forehead bumped against Apollon's. "I'm fine." He replies in a low voice.

Apollon giggles and began stroking Tsukito's soft, fluffy hair, "Hehe, you're so cute. So cute, Tsuki-Tsuki."

They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other and sharing sweet kisses. Tsukito slowly pulls himself off of Apollon, wincing slightly as he felt Apollon's softening cock slip out of him.

"Cuddle." He says, his tone almost demanding.

Apollon laughs, "Oh, okay. Come here."

Tsukito wasted no time in snuggling up to Apollon's chest. Apollon's strong embrace was warm and gentle, much like the sun itself. He could hear Apollon's heart beat against his chest, the slow, steady rhythm soothing him like a lullaby. Huh, how odd. Tsukito could feel his eyelids grow heavier. A moon god getting sleepy...how ironic.

"Don't you have to watch the moon or something?"

"I came all this way to see you and you suggest me doing my job?" Tsukito said, "One night shouldn't hurt."

"I don't think Amaterasu would appreciate that very much. I don't think he would."

"I don't care. I'm an adult. I can do what I want." Tsukito says with an adorable little pout.

Apollon chuckles at Tsukito's uncharacteristic defiance towards his older brother, "My, aren't you a little rebellious?"

"No, it's just I've learned how to live and feel things. I don't want to go back to when I was just sitting there like a doll."

"I'm glad you changed for the better. But I would've loved you either way." Apollon let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling his face into Tsukito's hair.

He watches as Tsukito began to doze off. It was rare for Tsukito to sleep at all and it was a shame, really. He had one of the most beautiful and serene sleeping faces Apollon had ever seen. Apollon concentrates on the sound of Tsukito's soft and steady breathing as he slept, lulling himself to sleep not long after.

* * *

Tsukito wakes up to the sun's rays shining down on him. He lazily turns away, pulling the blankets over his head to block out the light. Sleeping was a luxury to him as a moon god and he's going to take advantage of it as much as he can...despite the fact he doesn't really need it.

He notices Apollon wasn't in bed with him, remember that he probably left to pull the sun into the sky. Did he really have to have it shining directly onto his face?

"Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon's voice echoed throughout the room. Tsukito ignored it, thinking that Apollon would get the message and let him sleep more. But instead he was greeted with a very heavy body flopping down on him, knocking out all the air in his lungs. Apollon flails his limbs erratically like a little child, "Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up...!"

"...Are you done?"

"...Nope!" Apollon giggles, "Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up!" He takes a deep breath and stops moving after he's tired himself out.

"Alright, I'm awake, I'm awake." Tsukito struggles to sit up with all of Apollon's weight on top of him.

Apollon smiles up at him, "Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty."

Tsukito responded with a little kiss on the top of Apollon's head. "Can you please remove yourself from my body? It's a little difficult to breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Apollon rolls off of Tsukito and pulled himself up to sit beside him.

Tsukito takes a moment to stretch his arms and back, but when he does so, he realizes one of his hands felt slightly heavier. He could feel his stomach flutter as he raised his left hand up to his face for a closer look. Fitted snugly around his ring finger was a beautiful golden ring. Tsukito couldn't stop staring at the intricate laurel designs engraved all around it.

He looks back up at Apollon, who was trying to hide his blushing face from him, "Oh, I didn't think you'd notice it so soon."

"Is this...?"

"Y-yeah..." Apollon said, "We probably won't be able to stay together all the time but I at least want to have this with you. I've decided I want to spend my eternity making you happy."

Without another word, Tsukito jumped out of bed. Apollon panicked for a moment, thinking he was going to leave. Maybe he shouldn't have rushed into asking something like that. He watched as Tsukito dug through his discarded clothes, but didn't seem to be bothered to put them back on. To Apollon's surprise, Tsukito comes back to him with something in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a small, intricately decorated box.

Tsukito opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring, "I...was going to ask you first, but it seems you beat me to it." He couldn't seem to look Apollon in the eye as he presented him with the ring. It's odd...Apollon has never seen Tsukito this nervous before, not even for their first kiss or their first night together. "It's not as fancy as yours but I hope you'll accept it."

Apollon was at a complete loss for words as Tsukito slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I also would like to spend my eternity with you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me." Tsukito brought Apollon's hand up to gently kiss the ring, "S'agapó. S'agapó, Ílios tis zois mou."

Apollon was just so overwhelmed with happiness, he didn't know how to handle himself at this point. Not only Tsukito accepted his proposal then proposed back, he also declared his love for him in his mother tongue.

"Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon threw himself into Tsukito's arms, knocking them both onto the bed. His kissed all over Tsukito's face, his neck and his shoulders, "I guess we both ended up giving my mother what she wanted in the end, huh?"

"I can't believe she figured me out so quickly."

"No, I think that was a lucky guess on her part. I bet she'll be thrilled." Apollon said, "Hey, who do you think we should invite to our wedding?"

"We just proposed. And now you're talking about the wedding?"

Apollon laughs, "Well, why not? Maybe we can invite the Norse and Egyptian gods. Of course, there's Take-Take and Amaterasu. And maybe Fairy-san too!"

"I don't think we should subject Kusanagi Yui to that mess of a wedding." Tsukito said. Honestly, the idea of a wedding with the entire Greek pantheon along with the other gods from other mythologies sounded a bit daunting. And putting a poor human girl in the middle of it all...Tsukito couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Oh, Tsuki-Tsuki. I still hadn't heard your answer."

"You already know it."

"I know...but I just really want to hear you say it, so let's do this properly." Apollon took Tsukito by the hand, his thumb tracing around the ring, "Tsuki-Tsuki, will you marry me?"

Tsukito presses his forehead against Apollon's, smiling as he gave him a clear answer: "Yes, Apollon."

With a gentle kiss, they seal their vow of eternal happiness.

* * *

 **Whatever the fuck Tsukito said: "I love you, Sun of my life."**

 **probably wrong af, but I had very limited resources and google translate, so... :/**

 **Fun fact: the Ancient Greeks used olive oil for many things...lube was one of them. Knowing this will haunt me for the rest of my life. cooking was never the same for me**


End file.
